


Celebration

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Hand Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets a promotion at work, he and Stiles celebrate by getting drunk, which makes getting each other off a little hard with how they're stumbling around, but they manage it eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

“Shhh, we have to be quiet.” Stiles giggled - giggled - as they stumbled into the apartment, tripping over their feet and almost falling flat on their faces, causing quite the commotion because of it. 

“Oh, okay. Quiet. Shhh.” Derek laughed, the sound low and quiet in the empty, dark apartment as he held up a finger to his lips. 

It was safe to that they were drunk. Very, very drunk. They had been smart enough to get a cab home, but they’d barely gotten up the stairs to the apartment, laughing the entire time. They weren’t sure what was so funny, but something was, they just knew it. 

“Wait, why are we bein’ quiet?” Derek whispered loudly into Stiles’ ear, leaning most of his bodyweight onto Stiles. 

“Because of…” Stiles trailed off as he furrowed his brow in thought. There’d been a reason, he remembered he’d had a reason. What had been the reason? “I have no fucking clue.” Stiles burst out laughing, and Derek did the same a second later, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist as they ended up just leaning against each other so they wouldn’t fall over. 

“We’re so drunk.” Derek mumbled as his laughter subsided.

“I know.” Stiles whisper-shouted, grinning. “But we des'rve it. You des'rve it. We had ta cel'brate.” Stiles said, slurring his words as he leaned into kiss Derek lightly on the lips, bringing his arms up and wrapping them carelessly around Derek’s shoulders.

“Righ’,” Derek nodded, leaning forward and bumping his forehead against Stiles’. They laughed at the slight pain, and then ended up just not moving their heads, leaning their foreheads together. “‘Cause I got a premonition - promonition." 

"Promonition.” Stiles giggled again, and Derek’s face felt tingly from Stiles’ breath fanning over his face as he laughed. “I 'tink you meant promin-promo-promotion.” Stiles grinned when he finally got the right word out. 

“Righ’, that.” Derek nodded, leaning forward and kissing Stiles firmly on the mouth. When he pulled back to look in Stiles’ eyes, he squinted. “Yur blurry." 

"Hey, so are you.” Stiles said, laughing and kissing Derek anyway. They kissed for a long moment, the smacking sound as they separated loud in the silent apartment. “Can we do the sex now?” Stiles whispered, tugging at the hem of Derek’s shirt.

“Mhmm.” Derek said, nodding in the affirmative as kissed Stiles, tugging at his shirt. 

Their kisses turned sloppy as they started stumbling toward their bedroom, pulling at each other’s clothes, touching the other wherever they could reach and laughing and whispering between kisses like high schoolers. They managed to get their shirts off with the smallest of stumbles, but their pants were another matter. 

“Your 'rection is makin’ it hard to unzip your pants.” Stiles grunted in frustration, then laughed. “Your 'rection. You have a 'rection for me. You like me.” Stiles singsonged, elongating the word 'like’. “Like, tons." 

"Speak for you'self.” Derek said, struggling with Stiles’ zipper. “Your erection is like a fuhreakin’ mountain." 

Stiles snorted out a laugh. "A mountain. Yours is like an icepick, because it likes ta poke me. Over and over. Not 'dat I mind.” Stiles said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

“You like my dick, Stiles.” Derek said with a crooked smirk before he cried triumphantly when he got the zipper over Stiles’ very prominent erection.

“You bet your ass, I do.” Stiles said with a grin, getting Derek’s zipper over his erection and kissing Derek in celebration. “I wants ta have the sexy times.” Stiles said, pulling down Derek’s pants as they started moving toward their bedroom door again. 

“Mmm, gonna make you scream my name.” Derek growled playfully, nipping at Stiles’ neck. 

“Yeah, Derek, make me scream.” Stiles grinned, tilted his head back to give Derek better access, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

They quickly strip Derek of his pants and underwear, but as their getting Stiles’ off just outside the door to the bedroom, Stiles grabs Derek and gives him a firm stroke upwards and Derek moans and stumbles from where he’s been pushing Stiles’ pants down with his foot, and then it happens quickly. Derek goes stumbling backwards, and Stiles goes with him, managing to step out of his pants on the way down. 

“Mayday mayday, we’re going overboard!” Stiles shouted with a squeak and then they fall through the open doorway, landing with their bodies halfway in the bedroom and half out. Derek grunts loudly as his head smacks against the hardwood floor and Stiles lands on top of him, punching the air out of him. 

“Oops.” Stiles said from where he’d face planted onto Derek’s chest. Then he starts giggling again, and Derek just hitches his leg up higher around Stiles’ leg. 

When Stiles lifts his head from Derek’s chest, Derek lifts his head up and kisses the laughter out of him, and Stiles whimpered slightly as he shifted above Derek, bringing their erections together. 

“Can we-can we just…” Stiles gasped against Derek’s lips as he starts grinding down, Derek grinding up to meet him. “Can we just do this here?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, Stiles.” Derek said, overcome with a fresh wave of want as he pulls Stiles even closer to him with the leg he has hitched up around Stiles’ upper leg, and all laughter leaves them as start to really get into it, frotting against each other as their arousal heightens, strengthens until their rutting against each other frantically, their breaths coming in short gasps as they kiss, as Stiles moves away to kiss Derek’s neck, as he runs his tongue down Derek’s neck, all the way down to his left nipple, where he swirls his tongue around it.

“Stiles.” Derek moaned, arching his back up at the sensation.

Stiles’ moan was high pitched as he and Derek’s cockheads met, their pre come mixing together. 

Stiles used one hand to hold himself up as he reached up with his other hand to touch Derek’s chest, to run his fingers lightly over his muscled abs, kissing his way back to Derek’s mouth while his hand wandered south, eventually taking both their cocks in his hand as he started jerking them both off. 

“Stiles.” Derek moaned his name over and over again as they thrusted into Stiles’ hand, their lips ending up just resting against each other then actually kissing, their breaths mixing together as they both got closer and closer to the edge. “Stiles, I’m gonna…” Derek moaned, cutting himself off as he felt the telltale tightening in his gut that meant he was about to come.

“Yeah, yeah come for me, Derek. You look so hot when you come.” Stiles bit his lip, whimpering as he started to reach that peak.

But just before he came, Derek pushed Stiles’ hand aside and grabbed Stiles’ cock in his hand, started to jerk him off roughly, quickly, precisely, aided by the copious amounts of pre come from the both of them.

“AH!” Stiles gasped loudly. “Derek! Fuck, Derek, please.”

Stiles only had to give Derek a few more tugs and then he was coming with a shout, his head thrown back as the pleasure coursed through his body, his hand tightening almost to the point of pain around Stiles. 

But Stiles was so close already that it didn’t matter, that all he had to do was thrust quickly into Derek’s tight hold a half a dozen more times before he was coming too, his moan of pleasure long and loud in the otherwise silent apartment.

No longer able to hold himself up, Stiles collapsed on top of Derek, ignoring the come and sweat that coated their bodies. 

Derek’s leg slowly fell from where it had been hitched up on Stiles’ leg, his breathing labored as he tried to get his bearings.

From where Stiles was resting his head on Derek’s sweaty chest, he smiled, not even feeling that drunk anymore after the mind blowing pleasure that always came from an orgasm. That always came from an orgasm with Derek. Three years together and Derek still had the ability to turn his brain into a pile of mush, and his limbs into useless piles of goo.

Derek wasn’t much better off, his own brain currently not working properly from so much pleasure, even as felt a little less drunk than before. 

“That was amazing.” Stiles sighed contently, nuzzling his face into Derek’s pecs and giving his chest a light kiss.

“Yeah, it was.” Derek murmured, finding enough strength to reach up and wrap his arms around Stiles, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

Stiles grinned, feeling his heartbeat stutter and quicken at the quiet words from his boyfriend. “I love you, too. And congratulations.” Stiles leaned up and kiss Derek lightly on the lips. 

“Thanks.” Derek grinned, thinking of the promotion he’d gotten at work and how he’d be able to bring in more money that they could always use more of. 

“Mmm, we should probably get up at some point.” Stiles mumbled, even though he made no move to do just that. 

“Yeah, probably.” Derek sighed, but he just tightened his arms around Stiles, breathing in and taking in the smell that was purely, amazingly Stiles.

They might not have made it to the bed in their drunken haze of flailing limbs and laughing words, but Derek didn’t care. And the hard, cold floor might have been uncomfortable, especially from where they were squeezed into the doorway, but Derek didn’t care. 

And it might have been messy, uncoordinated, and sloppy, but it had still been amazing, it had still felt amazing. It always did with Stiles. 

The cold, hard floor didn’t matter to Derek anyway when he had Stiles’ warm, comforting body on top of him, surrounding him like a blanket. A sexy, warm, snoring blanket. 

Derek laughed softly as Stiles’ cute little snores filled the silence, having drifted off into a comfortable sleep on top of the man he loved. 

Not too long after that, Derek felt his eyes close as he, too, drifted off into sleep, happy and content.


End file.
